


Coming Home

by RipJawWolfFang



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, End Game, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post Game, Post Tresspasser, Really cute Dorian, Skyhold, hurt comfort, nothing to graphic, sick inquisitor, syrupy as all hell lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipJawWolfFang/pseuds/RipJawWolfFang
Summary: Dorian gets a letter explaining that The inquisitor River Trevelyan is unwell and advises he should come back to skyhold. Once he arrives he finds his friend  and lover is a fair bit more sickly then he had imagined and sets out to take care of him.- Mostly it's syrupy fluffy sugary hurt comfort -





	1. Chapter 1

When soft boots first hit the cold, muddy ground of Skyhold after four years of being away, Dorian couldn't help but smile. It had been too long; far too long, and while he had seen his Amatus a few times when he came to Tevinter for short visits, it had still been months. Even though it had been an arduous, uncomfortable ride, and one he had taken very unexpectedly after a letter from the former commander Cullen, he was excited to be back. 

Everything had changed in the short period of time since the inquisition all but disbanded, it was a shadow of its former self, yet Skyhold still bustled with life. Pilgrims, refugees and soldiers from there struggle with Corythius all still called this place home right along with a rag tag assortment of some of the best craftsman in Thadas that had come to make a name for themselves working in the hold that still remains home to the inquisitor River Trevelyan, hoping to be linked in some way to the legend that took down a would be god.

The letter, received weeks earlier and written after the blond had come to visit his friend, had pleaded with the magister over Rivers condition. Stating that while he appeared to be his usual, stubborn and high spirited self, the former Templar had seen him coughing up blood, staggering about with none of the rogues usual grace not to mention trembling to much to hold a pen. He had advised that the Magister shouldn't be alarmed, but that he should make his way to Skyhold as soon as possible. So, here he was. 

Dorian cast his eyes around the courtyard, taking it all in for a long moment before finally catching sight of a familiar face; thick, short Raven hair and a deep scar running along a firm jaw. He greeted the women warmly, and she quickly marched up to meet him, face stern as ever. 

"Cassandra!" 

"Dorian." The reply seemed muted, the women was far more somber then he remembered and that made his stomach tighten with anxiety. 

"It's good to see you, old friend." He tried to sound cheerful, even though he was now sure things where much worse then he had been told. Cassandra sighed and shook her head, taking the reigns of his horse. 

"We shouldn't waist time on chit chat, I'll take your horse to the stable." She stated firmly, "Trevelyan is in his room, I trust you can find it." 

"Hold on. What am I walking into here?" A little tremble laced his words, fear building by the moment. 

"He's sick." She said simply, "I've not been able to get him up this morning, maybe you can." 

"You haven't been able to..." he let the possibilities of what that could mean sink in for a moment then shook his head, clearing the dark thoughts away enough to regain himself. Cassandra was never apt with words, so he couldn't take what she had said as anything other then it's face value; he's sick, he stayed in to rest today. "I'll go see him. Thank you."

Turning to jog up the stairs, suddenly not sure he was going to see the same beautiful rogue he had left behind. Through the busy hall that seemed so familiar, so inviting, and off to the left. A journey he must have taken a thousand times yet it suddenly seemed like it was so far. The butterflies in his stomach left the Mage a little light headed. The worst case scenario was already working it's way though his quick mind like beetles in an old shack. 

He cold have a festering wound he had been ignoring, it wouldn't be the first time he had tried to act strong to his own detriment. That was bad, but Dorian could treat it with the right herbs and magic, with any luck...

He could have come down with the blight, though likely he would have already passed away given how long it took him to get here. If it was the blight nothing Dorian could do would do anything but slow its advance, he'd be dead inside a week...

Perhaps he had survived an assassination attempt? He had been a target again more recently whenever Dorian made to much noise, and upset some magister who decided hurt him by taking away his lover. River was clever though, no one ever got close. There where poisons however which where slow to take there victims, some of which had no antidote but a dagger to the heart to end the suffering.

Coming to a stop at the heavy wooden door, the magister gave a little knock then pushed, letting himself inside. He didn't bother waiting for an answer, he couldn't wait any longer even if he wanted to. His deeply stirring nerves where forcing his actions on there own.

"Amatus?" He called softly to the darkened room. Windows that usually let such light into the open space where covered with thick curtains, making the room feel so much more sinister, stone owl cast in heavy shadow in the little light that did creep in.

The Mage clicked his fingers, sparking a little ball of light into being, just enough to illuminate the room in a gentle glow and guide his steps over to the huge bed that had so often played host to there love.

There in the centre, was a lump laying under the covers, shaking violently with his face pressed down into fluffy down pillows. Soft silk covers that Dorian had brought for him on his last trip now dark with sweat. 

A warm hand reached out to touch a very stiff shoulder, rubbing a comforting circle and guiding the glowing light over his dearest of friends body to take a better look at the sickly form. 

"Amatus, wake up." He called softly, waiting for him to stir a little and then helping him roll over onto his side. 

"Dorian?" The voice that greeted him was the same one he heard every night as he used the sending crystal to speak with the usually fiery rogue, but it sounded so hollow and weak the Magister barely recognised it. "Is that you?" 

"Yes, of coarse. Who else would it be?" His tone started light and playful, wanting to be a source of comfort not a shaken mess. The Mage lifted the inquisitors chin, pale lips dotted with deep red stains catching his immediate attention. "What happened to you, Amatus? I didn't know you where this unwell!" 

"Didn't want to bother you... you where finally making progress. You sounded happy, Dorian..." there was a slight hitch in the inquisitors breath that didn't escape notice as his lover scanned his body with eagle eyed precision. With that dark gaze baring down on him, chills traveled down his spine. "I've been sick before... I was sick as a child... i'll be alright. I'll be better in a few weeks..." 

Dorian let out a heavy huff, from what he could piece together the boy that would become the wild and untamed storm that closed the breach had some kind of lung condition. Strangled breathing on cold nights, and a tendency to be quite frail. He'd improved with age, eventually growing much stronger and faster even if he was always better with a bow then in the fray. His sister however, had not been so lucky and she has passed away at quite a young age. 

This could be extremely serious, in fact by the gurgled sounds River made as he tried to take a full and deep breath, it was likely life threatening if left totally to its own devices. Whatever progress Dorian had made in Travinter, he did so knowing he had someone to go back to, when it was all over. The thought of loosing someone so precious to illness was unbearable. The thought he might not be there to comfort him was somehow worse. It had been that way with Felix, he'd loved that man and was sure he died alone with no one at his side and that thought ate at him from the moment he had found out about his passing.

"Your a fool." The Mage snapped back, still trying to work out what exactly was wrong. 

"I'm alright-" 

"Your lungs are full of blood! I can hear it rattling when you breathe, and you've bled all over the pillow!" He silenced his friend, anger laced with fear tainting his usually smooth and soothing voice, "whatever this is, you should have told me! If something happened to you and I wasn't here... I'd..." Dorian chocked up for a moment, having to bite back the intensity of the feeling that hit him like a tidal wave. 

A cool hand reached out to caress his friends cheek softly, pulling him down into a delicate kiss the mage almost forgotten the depth of. Tingles racing all the way to his toes as the loud roar of anxiety in the back of his mind was reigned in to a whisper even if only for a moment. Even the biting taste of his lovers blood didn't pull him away from the sheer bliss. 

"I missed you." 

"I missed you to Amatus"


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's get you better, hmm?" Dorian smoothed his lovers deep red hair back out of his eyes, rough and damp, unkept since River had fallen ill. 

The inquisitor gave a slow nod. Letting his eyes fall closed and enjoying the attention he had missed so much. The mages fingers on his scalp, rubbing softly and soothing away his pounding headache. 

"What are they giving you to take for this?" 

"S' over there." Came the mumbled response, pale hand raising from silk sheets lazily to wave at the bedside table where several vials sat haphazardly in a small wooden tray, some of them empty. 

Dorian leant over, taking one of the vials and popping out the cork to give it a sniff. River however just groaned, instantly missing the feeling of those nimble fingers rippling over his head. He would have voiced a protest, but it wouldn't get him anywhere. 

"Elf root and... something... this is useless." The Mage huffed, "doesn't the inquisition have better then this?" 

All he got was a shrug in response, since they had scaled everything back, they where only left with a healer and a surgeon that River didn't even know. It didn't matter as much anymore, since they where doing much less on the front lines. 

"Were only here for for the divine, were not an army anym-" A ripping pain tore through the redheads chest and a deep, hacking cough sent more blood up faster then he could put his hand up to try to stop it. Unable to get enough air, his head spun violently and caused his whole body to tremble, dark blotches cutting through vision and tears forming in his eyes. 

"Kaffas!" The little vile was set down quickly and dorian returned his hand to his lovers back, rubbing slow circles to try to soothe the younger man. Still it racked Rivers body, turning his pale, freckled face red as he struggled to get enough air. 

When Dorian started to worry the fit would not die down on its own he took a deep breath and pulled healing magic into the palm of his hand, stilling it on cool skin and carefully letting it pulse through burning lungs, alleviating the pressure as best he could. The inquisitors chest begun to slow its rough jerking motions, settling enough for him to suck in a breath between the ruthless coughs. 

"Amatus? Breathe Amatus." The Mage called tenderly, rubbing his chest with the other hand. 

The redhead gave a little nod as his consciousness came back to him, exhausted from the effort. He didn't even have the strength to wipe the blood from his lips, River closed his eyes and tried to focus on the warm feeling of Dorians familiar mana flowing through him. 

Dorians magic felt so much different from anyone else's spells, it had a certain flare to it all of its own. He wasn't sure wether it was because he wasn't naturally attuned to being a healer, or because he learned his magic in Tevinter, which surely had to be different on even a basic level to the magic learned coupled up in a circle tower but part of the inquisitor always believed it was because his dearest friend cared for him. Still, it was clear Dorian hadn't healed anyone in a long time, there was a little buzz to the magic. A soft tingling in the wake of the flow of spirit magic that lacked focus. 

"You're... getting rusty..." rasped the redhead, leaning into the satisfying hum that radiated from his back like a trail of soft kisses.

"I don't have you rushing off to rescue puppies from the jaws of high dragons, getting your knees scraped." Dorian smiled, a silent sigh of relief leaving slightly parted lips. "Without you keeping me on my toes, I've little need at all for this kind of magic. You've always been quite a pain, Amatus." 

River snorted a little laugh, glad for the closeness as much as anything. It was good to have his lover back. The inquisitor loved that dark wit, and couldn't help but smile weakly as a handkerchief dabbed the blood from his face delicately. 

"What am I ever going to do with you?" Dorian let the healing magic finish before pulling away, hearing a disapproving little murmur from his partners lips. "Oh, you where enjoying that?" 

"Mhm." Hummed the sickly redhead with a small pout.

"That won't do, will it?" The Magister leant down, a warm caress of lips running across the rough stubble along his jaw making his lover shiver as he worked his way up to his ear. "The things I could do to you, all defenceless, your at the mercy of my magic. Pity, your indisposed." 

"Pity." He exhaled, wishing he still had both his arms to pull the Mage in closer. 

As much as Dorian loved to tease, it wasn't going to get them anywhere and they both knew it. River was to unwell and all that the Magister wanted was for him to forget his troubles for a few moments. Getting him to excited would probably just have him stuck in another coughing fit. 

"Come on, I'll clean you up then we can have something to eat." He rose to his feet, looking around the room, which would be all to dark without his little spirit light flitting about like a butterfly. "I'll be back shortly. Stay right there, not that you can skitter away in your current condition." 

River listened to the quiet taps of boots on the floorboards slowly getting further and further away. Watching his favourite Tevinter saunter out with all of his usual elegance. He never failed to impress, it was hard to believe they where really back together again. Though perhaps this was just a hallucination brought on by the dehydration and illness? If it was, the inquisitor wasn't going to complain. It was far to good just to feel him there, see him there. 

Before long the redhead was starting to doze, yawning and stretching right down to his toes as the fade finally caught up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit more fluff for ya XD I think I'll keep going... as long as people keep liking it anyways...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.   
> it's short even by my standards but I was quite happy with it.   
> Want more? I'm not sure if I'll write more... we shall see hahaha   
> I don't write a lot of fluff so I'm a little shy about it?


End file.
